battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Outcasts
The Outcasts is the sixth campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Commander Iden Versio and Agent Meeko have become traitors to the Empire, taking the Corvus, a few crew members and a group of refugees from a burning Vardos with them. After discussing their next move, Iden sends a general distress call to the Rebel Alliance . They surrender. The message reaches Rebel leader Shriv who informs General Lando Calrissian. Shriv accepts Inferno Squad' s surrender and brings them on board the MC80 Star Cruiser Restoration. General Lando arrives and seems a bit surprised that Shriv would take them on board while obviously suspecting the whole surrender thing to be a trap. Regardless, Lando introduces himself to the defectors and asks them to take a walk with him. He believes Iden and Del truly wish to defect and in exchange for their intel on Operation Cinder, offers them two starfighters of their own. Lando knows the next target is Naboo (which also happens to be the homeworld of the Emperor). He gives Iden and Del the choice of leaving to start new lives, or stay and help fight the Empire and save Naboo. Iden is surprised that Lando would trust them considering they just met. Iden and Del choose to stay and using their newly acquired X-Wing fighters, make the jump to Naboo. While Lando protects Princess Leia Organa on Naboo - Shriv, Iden, Del, and the other Rebel pilots set out to destroy the satellites. Once those are gone, they concentrate on the shield array of the Imperial-II class Star Destroyer. Iden, Del, and the rest of Danger Team protect the Rebel bombers as they do their job and take down the shields. Once exposed, the Restoration fires on the Imperial Star Destroyer, taking it down. Objectives *Destroy the Cinder Satellites *Protect Y-Wing Bombers Walkthrough After defecting to the Rebel Alliance, General Calrissian gives Iden and Del their own X-Wing fighters and ask for their help in defending Naboo from the Imperials. The first objective is to destroy the satellites. Aim for the red power cells directly under the fins. The main body of the satellite is protected by the smaller devices housing the actual lasers. They cannot be individually destroyed and will take down a fighter instantly. Be sure not to fly into them. There is enough room to fly in-between the beams - carefully. Some of the satellites also have their own defensive turrets. Once the satellites are destroyed, players will have two objectives. Protect the Y-Wings bombers from TIE fighters and take out the Star Destroyer's shield array. The Y-Wings are the priority. As they are destroyed by the Imperials, a health bar on the player's screen will decrease. The shield array devices can be targeted and destroyed by the player but once most of the TIE fighters have been destroyed, and the bombers have taken out the array the fight will end and the Restoration will finish the job. Collectables There are no collectibles in this mission. Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)